Megaman Network Drive
by NetNaviDarko415
Summary: Why did all Megaman games stopped working? What's happening to the shows? It begins with two best friends fighting along side with their friends to fight off the monsters that were once in the games. But the question is... which is the biggest threat?


A/N: I do not own Megaman NT Warrior/ Battle Network Series/ Megaman X/Stream/Axess/Movie: Program of Light & Dark/Beast/ & Beast+, they belong to Capcom; I own only the OC's in this chapter. A bit of warning, this is maybe my longest chapter I ever done. Plus, you can pm me if you want to be in the story; just tell me the name of your OC & NetNavi, even their bios as well. Anyways, enjoy Megaman Network Drive

* * *

><p><strong>Megaman Network Drive<strong>

**Prologue**

I woke up slowly & looked around to know where I was… but the place was too dark

("Where am I…?") I thought

As the place brightens, I was in some kind of graveyard. I looked up to the sky, but there was nothing except for little lights

("This place… looks familiar…where have I seen this…?") I thought again

I walked around a little until I saw a group surrounding one person in a cloak, this guy… he looks familiar. The group was about to attack him, but all of them one by one were wiped out so sudden in his one swing. He was still standing

("That guy… just wiped them out… ") I thought with a surprising expression

Just when I was about to run, he suddenly disappeared until I felt a hard grab from behind me. I tried to escape the grasp, but I lost my conscious…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Sign of Danger<strong>

I woke up suddenly in a panic from my sleep; I was relieved it was just a dream. But this has been happening to me for a week now… Why do I keep getting these weird dreams? I looked at the time; it was 7:30am in the morning

A shock came upon my face as I jumped out of bed quick

"Shit! I overslept!" I yelled as I got dressed quickly

I rushed downstairs to grab breakfast as possible; I dashed out of the house & skateboarded my way down the streets.

At school, I ran inside & reached in the classroom as the time 7:45am. I panted when I headed to my seat; I heard foot tapping at my left as I looked up. It was my friends Yukai & Cloud

"You overslept again, did you?" asked Yukai

"Sorry, guys. I didn't get enough sleep last night" I replied

"You need to be careful, Bobby-Kun… not only you didn't get enough sleep, you keep fainting in school too" stated Yukai's Navi named Snow

"Thanks for the advice, Snow" I said as I yawned

"You still have no Navi yet? When are you gonna get one?" stated Cloud

"I don't know… probably when my dad said so…" I replied

"She is right, Kuraudo-Sama. You need to be patient until her Navi arrives" stated Cloud's Navi named Ochima

You may think my world is a Megaman world, but to tell the truth. The creators of Megaman made an online game with NetNavis with their own personality. Kind of sounds like Megaman NT Warrior & Megaman Battle Network don't you think? But it's really sad that there is no evil organization to dominate the world like WWW, yeah like that will ever happen… anyways I'm the only one without a customized NetNavi like Yukai & Cloud has, but all I have is a beginner NetNavi which is really boring to have.

The bell rang for class to start, as my two friends sat in their own seats; I grasped my necklace with a bloodstone on it. I never taken this necklace off when I was a child; it was given to me by my father, what he told me was this.

"No matter what happens, Junsa… never take this, even when the tragic things strike at you… but it will give you good luck…" said my father

As my classes passes by & by so quickly like a timer. It was now gym class; but since today is Friday, it's a free day… Our class was at the pool area having fun while I was sitting on the bleachers due to my "fainting in class" issue, while I was watching my friends playing in the big pool having fun; my sight on them started to fading, knowing I could finally sleep in peace as my friends glanced at me asleep

"I feel bad for Bobby" said Yukai

"Well, it's good at least she can sleep peacefully" replied Cloud

"Yeah… but I have odd feeling about this" Yukai stated

* * *

><p>In my dreams, I woke up slowly &amp; looked around for where I was this time. The sky was shimmering with the colors of black &amp; blue.<p>

"(Where am I now…?)" I thought to myself

"…Human" said someone from behind me

I turned around quickly; it was the same guy from my dream last night. I felt anger & curiosity at the same time

"Ok, who are you & what do you want with me" I asked him in anger

"…there is something that you possess… that I need… for this unpleasant event that will soon come to your world…" he replied

"Unpleasant event…?" I said

"…Something from another world will come to world…& succumb everything in its path… " he stated

"(Why do I have the feeling this is sounding so familiar to me…?)" I thought

Outside of my dream; my fingers started twitching. The class period only had 10 more minutes until next class, my friends came up to me to try to wake me up

"Bobby-Kun, it's time to get up" said Yukai as she shook me

But then suddenly her mind took her deep within my dream; for what she seeing, she saw me with someone

"What is that you want from me?" I asked him curiously

"…The Ultimate Program that was taken from me…" He replied

"Ultimate Program…? But… only one who would have that program is…" I mumbled

Without anything to say, my face became a shock… The one who was standing in front of me, was no other than… Bass

"By the look of the expression you're showing… you seem terrified…" Bass stated

"I'm not terrified… I'm shocked, to see you here" I said

Bass looked up, feeling someone's presence as he shoots his Hell's Rolling right at her making her to be pushed out. Yukai was about to fluke back, but Cloud caught her in time

"What happened?" Cloud asked

"Someone's with her, she's in trouble!" replied Yukai as she shook me hard

Back in my dream, I heard someone crying out saying "Bobby-Kun, please wake up! Get out of there!"

"Seems your friend doesn't know to keep off of my business…" Bass said

I gave him an angry expression

"What did you do to, Yukai!" I snapped

"That is none of your concerns… now… give me the program" Bass replied

"& if I don't" I asked

"…Then I'll be glad to take it from you!" Bass roared

He suddenly came at me fast, but then something almost shot him making him move away. The Navi jumped in front of me

* * *

><p>In the real world, Cloud turned around &amp; saw someone that jacked into main server, it was my father<p>

"Mr. Kurayami, What are you doing here?" Cloud asked

"I came here just in case if he shown up" he replied

"Who?" asked Yukai

"Does Bass ring any bells to both of you…?" he replied

"Bass! You mean the God of Destruction NetNavi!" Cloud & Yukai said in a surprised way

In my dream, I recognized the Navi by an instant

"Tankman? How did you get here" I asked him

"Now is not the time… you need to get out of the Net, pronto" Tankman replied

"I'm… in the net…?" I mumbled to myself

"You again…" Bass growled at Tankman

"Hurry up & go, I'll hold him off the best I can…" Tankman said to me

I nodded as I made my escape as Tankman got into battle stance

"You'll pay for that, you gnat… & so will that scientist who took it out of me!" Bass snapped as he came at him fast

* * *

><p>Back in the real world…<p>

"Wait, what do you mean Bobby-Kun has a link with Bass…?" Yukai asked

"I used to be a scientist at the old Tech Genesis, to our surprise; we found Bass unconscious & severely injured on top of the building. I was the one working on him & found the Ultimate program embedded inside him, when Junsa came to work with me as a toddler the other day. She got up close to him & touched him, she fainted right when I came back into the room" my father replied

"So what happened to her?" stated Cloud

"In the Aid center as she woke up… she somehow gained the ability to enter the Net without having any problems like Bass…" my father said

Suddenly a transmission came in, it was Tankman

"Sir, Bass got away; He's heading for Junsa" Tankman said

"Damn… Get to her as fast you can, Tankman" my father replied

"Yes, sir… Over & out" Tankman said as he ended transmission

My father started digging through his military backpack & grabbed a PET

"I was going to save this for your birthday, Junsa… but I guess I have no choice…" My father mumbled as he jacked in the server

In the Net, I was almost to the exit… but then something with an attack called Earthbreaker that stopped my feet, Bass appeared when I tried to get up.

"You're not going anywhere… not until I have that program back…" Bass growled as he grabbed me

Out of nowhere, something slashed Bass's arm forcing him to let go. Bass growled as the Navi appeared in front of me, he smirked

"Hmph… Very well, I'll let her go this once. But, I won't go easy on you the next we meet… " Bass said to the Navi as he disappeared

* * *

><p>I suddenly woke up as my friends hugged me to death that I was okay, I saw my father as he came up to me<p>

"Junsa… can you come with me to the Tech Genesis, you can bring your friends if you want… there is something I want to show, & tell you…" said my father

"Sure…" I replied

As we all went to the Tech Genesis building, we headed to his work room.

"I thought you were fired?" I said

"As a scientist, yes… but not an OnlineBattler, no…" my father replied

"So what is that you want to tell me & show me, dad?" I asked

"Let me show you first, then we'll talk…" my father stated

He went on the computer as he showed data files of the news that has been going all around the world

"News showed that most videogames like the Megaman Battle Network Series shows they won't work anymore as well as the TV series all over the world…" said my father

"What does that have to do with Bass though?" I asked

"It's not just Bass… it's the entire world where he's from is the thing… we might even encounter one of the monsters in the video games, but we don't what will come for us first…" my father replied

"You mean those final bosses will come out of nowhere?" stated Cloud

"Not just yet… they need energy to be fully restored…" my father said

I thought of what Bass said saying something about the "Unpleasant Event". By depending which is the biggest threat, the suspects of the monsters are Gospel, Alpha, Duo, Nebula Grey, and Gregar with Falzar.

"But wait, the question is how did he & the others get here?" asked Yukai

"I thought you kids might know… no one even knows how he got here…" replied my father

"Maybe I know…" I said

"You do, Bobby-Kun?" stated Snow

"After defeat of Nebula Grey… activated some kind of machine that made a black hole that would delete him & Megaman… but Bass made Megaman jacked out, leaving him & behind…" I replied

"So that's how he got here so severely injured…" my father stated

"Well what is that you wanted to show me?" I asked

He brought out a PET as he gives it to me

"I was going to give this to you for your birthday… but, I decided to give you this for your protection from Bass… she's been waiting a long time to see you again…" my father replied

As I turned on the PET; the Navi looked a little like Shadowman, but the colors were neon. Her scarf was electric yellow as her helmet & streaks on her suit were electric purple. On her lower arms & lower legs was neon blue while there was green like gems on her elbows & knees, even on her helmet.

"Hey, kiddo… it's been a while" she said

"Darko? You're my customized NetNavi?" I asked

"Pretty much, yes… I gotten a lot more stronger too, thanks to Tankman's help" Darko replied

I smiled at her; Darko was actually my first best friend when I was little. I didn't have any friends because I was so different from everyone; I didn't know why they would think of me as a freak back then. But when they heard of the accident in the Old Tech Genesis building that was caught on fire I nearly died from. They accepted me for who I was as I got older, but I never told anyone of my past; except for Darko.

As weeks went by, I was getting enough sleep for once. Mostly Darko would wake me up to get ready for school, just like how Megaman does with Lan. As I headed out of the door to head off to school, I thought I felt Bass's presence; but maybe I was imaging things as I head off… however, Bass appeared watching me skateboard down the street

"…Human… what is that you possess… this strange power you have... is it something... I felt those years ago...?" Bass said as he disappears

* * *

><p>To be Continued…<p>

Chapter 2: The Maverick Hunter OnlineBattler

* * *

><p>AN: If you're confused of what's going on, please feel free to PM me. I am mostly confusing to people, Comment & tell me what you think :D. Please no negative comments


End file.
